ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
The Gobi's Arrival
The Gobi's Arrival Mission Walk around, touch a villager to rescue him/her, then battle and win or lose to the Gobi. Objective(s) * Find villager 1 * Find villager 2 * Find villager 3 Map size: 3 x 1 Battles 1 battle Gobi Battle 1 * Gobi - The Gobi has maximum protection. Quotes Beginning * Hattori Danzou: "A giant monster is now making damages in Minato no machi. A lot of villagers are wounded. We are requested to send more ninja to evacuate the village." After the mission starts * character name: "Whoa... what kind of monster is it? The village is a total mess!" After finding the first villager * Villager (1): "Thank you! That monster is so huge and powerful... the village guards are nothing in front of it!" * character name: "Did you see other wounded before you escaped to here?" * Villager (1): "Yes... certainly... sorry I haven't been able to bring them out as well... they are so severely hurt." * character name: "It's not your fault. Now, let me take care of your wound. After that, go that way. There will be ninja guarding all the way through. No worries." After finding the second villager * or tertiary character name: "You ok?" * Villager (2): "Yea... argh! That hurts... who are you?" * character's name: "We are ninjas, and we are here to save you." * Villager (2): "Ninjas? There are more casualties over there. You should hurry! Just leave me alone and save those women and kids!" * or tertiary character's name: "Stop talking. Your wound is more serious that you think. I'll take care of it before I leave for any places." After finding the third villager * character name: "Hey... Hey... you hear me?" * Villager (3): "......" * character name: "She's still breathing! Come on, dude! Don't fall asleep!" * Villager (3): "..." * Villager (3): "... ugh... claws... hurt..." * or tertiary character name: "Claws?! So the Cursed Wolf is out of control now?" * Villager (3): "No... it's much more terrifying than the wolf... It is coming! Watch out!" After the Gobi appears * Gobi: "Rar...! Rar...!" * Villager (unknown): "This monster uses some bizarre jutsu..." * character's name: "Bizarre?!" * Gobi: "Rar...! Rar...! Rarrrrrr..." At the start of the battle against Gobi * character name: "What kind of creature is this?!" * character name: "It has so many tails!" * or tertiary character name: "Well, it's definitely some tough opponent! Let's go." After winning or losing against Gobi * Inoue Ningyo: "character name" * character name: "Sensei, this tailed-monster is really hard to deal with..." * Inoue Ningyo: "Tailed? How many tails?" * character name: "There are five. All the techniques I use are not effective on it." * Inoue: "Jutsu-proof and five tails... umm..." * Inoue: "...!!!!" * Inoue: "That is an ancient creature!" * or tertiary character name: "The Goooooo... Gobi?!" * Inoue: "Right. There is no way we can take it down with our bare hands. Is the place evacuated? We should retreat for now." * character name: "Yes, sensei." Ending * Hattori Danzou: "Gobi is a creature that has lived since the ancient times. There are some preparations to make before can hunt it." * Hattori Danzou: "It's really lucky of you to be able to survive in a fight against a tailed beast. Have some rest. This fight will last long." Gallery The Gobi's Arrival - Screenshot 01.PNG|The first area where the first villager is located. The Gobi's Arrival - Villager 1.PNG|Villager 1 The Gobi's Arrival - Screenshot 02.PNG|The second area where the second villager is located. The Gobi's Arrival - Villager 2.PNG|Villager 2 The Gobi's Arrival - Screenshot 03.PNG|The third area where the third villager is located and where the Gobi will appear. The Gobi's Arrival - Villager 3.PNG|Villager 3 The Gobi's Arrival - Screenshot 04.PNG|The Gobi showing up after the third villager was rescued. The Gobi's Arrival - Battle 01.PNG|Battling against the Gobi. There is a slight chance of beating it but defeating it isn't required to complete the mission. The Gobi's Arrival - Screenshot 05.PNG|Inoue Ningyo saving his students. Category:Missions Category:Seasonal Event missions (iOS)